Unexpexted happening ZeroKaname lemon
by miss89
Summary: Kaname is having a party at the Aido residential and Kanako is rather pissed over it. She doesn't want to go, especially not when he claims her as his date for it. Once at the party, she is happy that she went.


**From the author:** This threesome lemon was requested by Komakipureblood on Quizilla.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Vampire Knight or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

**Special notes:  
**_Text in italic_ is thoughts!  
This is a threesome, not a YAOI!!

* * *

**Unexpected happening  
ZeroXOCXKaname threesome lemon**

_This is absolutely stupid! I'm not going!!_ Kanako yelled in her head as she headed back to the Moon Dorm from classes.  
- "You seem troubled, Kanako. What's the matter?" the vice-president Takuma's gentle voice asked calmly. A heavy sigh escaped her throat.  
- "Why have Kaname arranged a party this Saturday?!" she asked upset.  
- "Because he felt for it" Takuma stated with a smile and looked at the pureblood next to him. Kanako hated parties for good. She was always the one left and was bored to death.  
- "He could have done other things" the dark haired vampire girl muttered. Takuma gave her a strange look.  
- "Did you have other plans in mind for this weekend?" he asked.  
- "Yes! I should have been on my way home by now!" Kanako stated and pulled an annoyed look when her eyes met a figure on the wall. _Great! Freaking make my day, Zero! _ She cursed under her breath. He always followed them with his eyes as they turned back to their dorm, which gradually was getting on her nerves. She was used to people looked after her, but that was because of her job as model, but Zero.. He was just being a pain in the ass!

* * *

- "Kanako" a sudden voice made her snap out of her thoughts and look at the blond vampire male. He held a cheerful smile as usual. It sometimes made her wonder how on earth it was possible for him. After all she knew Kaname could go on his nerves too, even when he didn't show it.  
- "I felt out" she replied in a sarcastic way. Once they reached the Moon Dorm, Kanako went upstairs and walked towards her room. She really hated Kaname right now – especially when he asked her to be his date. Well, not that she mind being his date – she had a smaller crush on the Kuran after all, but that didn't change her feeling at the moment.  
- "Kanako" Kaname's voice made her slightly jump from the tiny shock.  
- "Kaname" her voice was somewhat cold. She was the only who dares talk to him like that.  
- "Is there something wrong? I didn't manage to talk to you before you were out of the class" he questioned from the raven haired pureblood. Kanako didn't answer with and turned her head away from him, pouting.  
- "Tell me, princess" his hand cupped her chin and made her look at him. His red-brown eyes penetrated her dark ones, making her blush lightly.  
- "Don't call me that!" she muttered with undertones of hissing. Calling her princess made it sounds like she belonged to him, which she absolutely didn't!  
- "I would like you to be my date to the party" he stated and stroked her cheek.  
- "I am not going to that silly p--"  
- "It would show disrespect if you didn't. After all you are president of the Vampire Council. You must be a good role model" Kaname cut her of midsentence by placing a hand over her mouth. She said some blurred words and stopped when she realized that he didn't move his hand. Slowly he removed his hand from her mouth and brushed a strand of hair away from her face.  
- "Be there at 8pm" he said and left her in the hallway. Entering her room she sighed heavily. He was right, it would be disrespectful if she didn't show up.

* * *

The lessons were cancelled the following night - on request from the Moon Dorm president of course. Kanako was sitting in her room, preparing herself for the night's party. She wasn't doing anything special about herself.  
- "You can come in, Kaname" she suddenly spoke as she looked out the window. A few seconds after the door opened and the appearance of the older Kuran stepped inside.  
- "Kanako, are you ready?" he gently asked from her. Glancing over her shoulder she gave a slight nod. _He's pretty handsome in that outfit... wait! What am I saying?!_  
- "Yes" the dark haired vampire girl replied and walked towards him. Gently, he took her hand in his as they made their way to the Aido Estate, where the party was going to be held.  
There were already a lot of vampires, enjoying themselves, dancing, drinking and some talking. Once Kanako and Kaname entered the room, everyone went silent. Kaname looked down at the suntanned vampire next to him.  
- "Dear friends, don't let this little speech ruin anything. Enjoy yourselves like there is no tomorrow" she spoke. She was kind of shocked that those words came out of her mouth. It wasn't exactly like she had prepared anything – in fact she didn't expect to say anything.  
- "Well done" Kaname patted her shoulder. A faint smile came across her lips and turned her head the other way to hide a blush.  
- "There is something I have to discuss with Lord Aido. I will be back later, okay?" he asked.  
- "Fine", Kanako simply answered and nodded. Kaname bowed light and went to find the eldest Aido.

* * *

Glancing around she searched for someone mature to talk to, since the most people seemed drunk. She went to grab a glass champagne when someone caught her attention.  
- "I didn't know you'd be here Zero" she spoke as took a sip of her glass.  
- "I wasn't, but Headmaster Cross told me to" he stated and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall. Kanako chuckled.  
- "Have a glass" she handed him a glass of champagne. At first he just stared stupidly at her, but sighed and accepted the glass from her.  
One glass became two and two became more and soon neither of them knew how many they had had. Somehow she had managed to get him on the dance floor and the atmosphere around them had heat up. People around them pushed and shoved from all sides, causing them to dance quite close. Her perfect body rubbing against his making him tense.  
- "Are you trying to get me randy?" he asked putting his hands on her waist.  
- "Why? Is it working?" she grinned, rubbing her body harder against his. Zero smirked and pulled her closer.  
- "Here's a little noisy don't you think?" he asked licking her earlobe. Kanako smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him on the lips. Smirking he returned it, slowly sliding his hands under her shirt, stroking her back.  
- "You're right" she spoke against his lips and pulled a little away. The alcohol was surging in their bodies. Zero chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist and led her out in the hallway. Suddenly Zero held his neck, hissing. Kanako looked at him and pulled him to a room nearby and closed the door after them.  
- "Just drink" she whispered seductively in his ear.  
- "N-no!" he hissed leaning against the wall, struggling to stand on his legs.  
- "Just bite me" she whispered, arching her neck to the site, allowing him access. His animalistic instinct took over and he pinned her against the wall, biting roughly into her tender flesh. Kanako gasped of the feeling and let out a soft, low moan. Her hands began to rub against his chest softly, and she felt him tense under her touch.  
- "Don't do that" he grabbed her hands while pulling away, licking he wounds clean. Kanako smirked.  
- "And why is that? Does it get you randy?" she grinned and rubbed harder against him. Zero groaned and kissed the side of her neck, making her smile. One of her hands entangled itself in his silvery locks while the other one sneaked under his loose hanging shirt, feeling his abs and six-pack. A hitched moan escaped from her throat as he hit a certain spot on her neck, and his tongue cherished the spot.  
- "Z-Zero!" she moaned quietly and lightly pulled his hair. She felt him smirk and his hands made their way to the hem of her shirt and stroke her sides. Another moan escaped her lips and she closed her eyes and leaned back against the hard wall, letting his hands caress her body. It wasn't quite clear to her where they were but something told her senses that they were in a sort of living-room or sitting-room.

* * *

Opening her eyes she softly pushed him backwards, making him fall onto his back on a couch. Grinning wickedly, she got on top of him and pulled his shirt over his head before giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. She pressed her body harder against him as their tongues fought for dominance. Kanako let out a hitched moan in his mouth, causing Zero to smirk into the kiss and pull off her shirt. The silver haired ex-human stared at her bra-covered chest.  
- "Like what you see?" Kanako asked seductively close to his ear and kissed him softly on the neck. Zero just chuckled at her question and reached behind her and unclasped her blue lacy bra.  
- "Zero!" a moan left her throat as he pressed his tongue against one of her nibbles. His one hand massaging her breast clockwise. Her long black hair hung over her one shoulder as she leaned back, enjoying his touch. Small moans escaped from her every now and then, until she decided to return it. She leaned down and trailed kisses across his chest and downwards over his six-pack, stopping above the line of his pants.  
- "What are you doing now?" he asked as she unbuttoned his belt and opened his pants.  
- "Shush now" she grinned and moved up and kissed him while rubbing against the bulge in his pants. Zero groaned and a smirking Kanako made her way down and removed his pants along, making his member stand clearly visible in his boxers. She sat on her knees on the floor in front of him, making him sit up. His face heat up and so did hers' when she pulled down his boxer a little enough for his member to stand up proudly. Licking her lips she started to rub his already hard member.  
- "Kanako!" he groaned when she took him in her mouth, skilfully bobbing her head up and down.

* * *

- "Kiryuu, Kanako", Kaname's voice suddenly spoke sounding rather shocked. Both gasped and Kanako pulled away, searching for something to cover her exposed chest with.  
- "Kuran", Zero stated in a stern way. The dark vampire girl looked from Kaname to Zero and back to Kaname again. A wicked smile spread on her features and in the next second she walked up to him, putting her hands behind his neck.  
- "Don't get so jealous Kaname-kun.. There's enough of me for both of you" she stated, kissing around on his neck. What happened next was unclear, but Kanako found herself sitting in the couch, with the two boys on each side of her. Their hands caressing her delicious sun-tanned body while kissing each side of her neck. Moans interrupted the silence in the room. Turning her attention to the pureblood vampire she realized he was nearly completely undressed. She kissed him on the lips and swung her slender legs over his. Zero cupped her breasts from behind and gently pulled her down onto his lap.  
- "I give you that Kiryuu, she's really wet" Kaname said as his one hand glided over her slight moist panties.  
- "You don't hear me complain" Zero replied and zipped her skirt open. Pulling it off her, Kaname pushed her further against Zero as he bend over and licked over her panties. Kanako inhaled a sharp breath and moaned. The two boys chuckled and as Zero held her breasts in a firm grip, massing them, Kaname pulled down her last piece of underwear and rubbed against her aroused area.  
- "Z-Zero! K-Kaname!" she moaned out and bit her lower lip in excitement. A louder moan left her throat as she felt one finger be pushed inside her wetness. Soon a second was added and then a third, pumping in and out of her in an almost torturous pace. Moan after moan they drove her closer and closer to climax, making it harder for both of them to hold back. Just before she was about to come, Kaname removed his fingers and licked them clean and then removed his boxers. Holding onto her waist he gently shoved himself into her pretty wet, aroused area earning a loud pleasure filled moan. As Kaname moved in and out of her, Kanako arched her back wanting him to go deeper – a hint which Kaname got and he obey her silent prayer.  
- "I'm almost there, Kanako" the dark haired male groaned and went harder than before.  
- "Same here!" she moaned out soon felt something build up in her stomach ready to burst out. A few moments he came with a deep groan and pulled out her of. Panting she felt Zero tense under her – after all her head was lying in his lap. She raised herself and gave him a deep kiss as she sat on top him. His hands fell on her waist as he pushed himself inside of her.  
- "Zero" she moaned in a slight whimper, still trying to recover as she rode him slowly. Zero groaned and guided her hips with a good rhythm. She moaned loudly, but louder when she felt Kaname's hand on her inner thigh, rubbing her clit.  
- "Oh god! I'm gonna come again!" she moaned and gridded herself against Kaname's hand and Zero's pelvis as she rammed harder onto him. His member began throbbing and he felt her inner walls tighten around him, making him spill his seed deep inside her. Kanako came just right after and exhausted collapsed on Zero's chest, panting heavily.

* * *

- "That was great" Kaname broke the silence and kissed her shoulder tenderly.  
- "I won't argue with you on that" Zero stated and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Kanako giggled and kissed them both before starting to get dressed, making the two boys look confused at her.  
- "Are you two just gonna sit there? The party is still going on out there" she smirked and put on her clothes. Kaname smiled and the two boys got dressed as well. There was no need for people to get worried about them.

* * *

**From the author:** That was my Zero Kiryuu and Kaname Kuran threesome lemon. I hope you liked it! ^_^

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
